Stronger than that
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: My Take on what happens to the gang after episode 4/06. What happens if the hallucinations of Katherine and everything she had said were true? Step inside for full prologue. Bonnie/Shane. Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

What if the hallucination Elena had seen of Katherine, what if what Katherine had said was true? That Bonnie hated Elena because of her mother turning into a vampire and because she had lost her grams to unsealing the tomb. What if everyone but Damon harbored hatred for Elena, for becoming the one thing that the whole town fearing and had stood together to eradicate, a vampire. But then again Bonnie's little friend Shane, what if he was just helping her get back her magic so he could use her to do black magic? Step inside to reveal the future of what may unfold for Elena and the rest of her gang.


	2. Just the Beginning

Damon was struck with realization when his brother had called him and told him of Elena attacking him.

"You can get through to her, talk her down," Stefan hanging up. Damon realized then that Stefan had given up his Elena and opening the door wide for Damon to sweep her off her feet. Damon didn't have to think too hard of where she would be, since she had manage to escape her fate the first two times.

**On the Bridge**

"Elena," Damon calmly,

"Damon… how did you find me?" Elena asked.

"It wasn't hard, I mean I figured third times a charm," Damon half smiled. Elena looked to the hallucination of Connor,

"Don't let him talk you out of this Elena," Connor persuaded, Damon made a pass to try to grab her, she swiftly moved to the spot to where Damon had been standing.

"Come on Elena, we can go somewhere and talk about this, before you do something stupid," Damon explained. She glanced down at her bare finger,

"What did you do with your ring? Where's your ring Elena?" Damon asked, panicking inside. Elena felt the hallucinations leave and she felt better but now she felt her hand before she heard it start to sizzle,

"Damon," Elena looking to him, hoping he would save her. Damon did the only thing he could think of, he swiftly grabbed her and threw themselves off the bridge, his arms tightly around her. When he hit the water he dragged her down so the sun's rays couldn't touch her and also so he could search for the ring he knew that she had thrown into the water.

When he found the ring he placed it on her finger and jumped out and took her home. Currently she was starting to wake, noticing her hand in the sunlight, she felt her ring in place and turned to sit up to greet Damon.

"Its like it was just all a bad dream," Elena mumbled,

"Just so you know Elena, vampires don't like to swim," Damon coming over to the bed, he immediately took her hand, grateful he had talked her down just in time, and he felt exhilarated that he had saved her on the that bridge, he wished he could have been the one to have saved her that night that Stefan had pulled her from the truck, he would have saved Elena first, Matt didn't matter to him, and then Elena wouldn't be having to go through all this. For the first time Elena didn't pull her hand away or make any excuses that they shouldn't be doing this,

"Elena, you have to know, Stefan keeping his secrets, teaming up with Klaus, its all for you, and when he burns my ass for telling you what I'm about to tell you I want you to scatter my ashes off that bridge. There may be a way out of this for you, there may be a cure," Damon caressing her hand. A few minutes later Elena met Stefan on the porch steps, and started 'the talk'.

"I am grateful for you wanting to help Klaus find this cure, but I am not the girl you fell in love with anymore Stefan and since I have turned I am this different person, I want different things, and my feelings for Damon when I was alive have…" Elena being cut off,

"They have magnified, Elena I cant do this anymore, I knew when I became the ripper I pushed you toward him, that person I had become is at fault for this, but I cant do this any longer," Stefan being serious.

"I know Stefan," Elena mumbled.

* * *

**A Beginning of a New Strange Day**

Stefan woke up in his bed alone, thinking of the last 24 hours. Everything had changed when she had turned, she couldn't accept the animal blood that Stefan was having her feed on, which was making her turn to Damon even more because she needed to feed from the vein, but Stefan couldn't take the chance of her killing someone, it would have destroyed her, causing her to switch off her humanity, despite having Jeremy to protect from all this, but now he had been roped in by being the next vampire hunter. He would have to kill vampires to complete the markings so Klaus would be able to figure out where the cure was, what is was and if it actually existed.

Elena woke up, all she could think about was Katherine's words,

"_Stefan will hate you."_

Elena's fears had just begun, she wondered if Stefan had told Damon that they had broken up yet and why. She wondered if she should tell Damon her feelings,

"_At least you have Damon left," _Katherine's words playing in her head.


	3. Theories

**Bonnie and Shane**

Again Bonnie was with Shane at his office in the university he taught it, she was beginning to think that he liked more than a friend, she was cautious around him but always had to let her guard down when she wanted to practice magic around him and learn more about what he had to offer her.

"So tell me more about this Silas guy," Bonnie explained,

"Well its just a myth but he was a warlock who is possibly the first immortal creature in history. Like I said in my lecture he created a spell to become immortal with the help of Qetsiyah. It may possibly be part of the ritual Esther used to turn her children into the first vampires. Of course Qetsiyah helped Silas because she was in love with him, but once she found out he loved someone else who he intended to make immortal as well she murdered his lover and imprisoned him for all eternity. He is supposedly still alive and trapped and there are no known weapons that can kill him." Shane explained.

"Well, does it say what his powers are, what kind of an immortal he is, what his weaknesses are?" Bonnie seeming interested about Silas,

"There isn't really much on him that I have found over the years, he may still be the warlock he was and may have all the powers that he used to have, I don't know, no one really knows, shall we begin with mediation today?" Shane changing the subject, she couldn't find out his plans before Jeremy completed the tattoo that was just beginning to grow.

* * *

**Damon**

Damon was getting ready to go to the grill, when his brother stopped him,

"Me and Elena broke up, and don't stand there and act like this is the greatest day of your life, I decided that I am leaving after the party at the Lockwoods, you two can do what you like," Stefan trying to keep his calm.

"Stefan," Damon wanting to try and stop him, they had ganged up to keep Elena safe, and she still needed both of them, one to keep her calm, collected and keep her from killing anyone else, and the other to keep her safe and to feel loved.

"No," Stefan dropping the bag that he held over his shoulder and swiftly pinning Damon to the nearby wall, Damon had that questioned look on his face,

"If it hadn't been for you, if you hadn't needed to be saved from a werewolf bite, I wouldn't have had to turn into a ripper and I wouldn't have lost Elena!" Stefan seriously.

"In case you hadn't forgotten brother, this is all your fault because you chose to save yet another quarterback instead of Elena first! You have always tried to protect her, and each time you let her choose the outcome, she made you choose to save Matt that is why she is a vampire, you chose to save me from the werewolf bite, which is why you went all ripper, you could have had Elena now, and I would have been out of both of your lives so you could have rode off in the sunset together without me getting in the way of your relationship with her," Damon seriously.

"You know I would have lost Elena the second I chose to stay with her and to let you die, she will save anyone before she saves herself, and I chose to save you because you are my flesh and blood, you are my brother, family, I love you, I will always choose to save my family before Elena," Stefan seriously. He let Damon go and walked away, he stared at Stefan walking away and was concerned that he would turn all ripper again.

Maybe Stefan just needed time and as much as Damon wanted to be with Elena and start the ball rolling on their relationship but he didn't want to push his brother off the edge again, and he was right, they were family, and it was why Stefan had made Damon turn, because they were family and he didn't want to walk the earth alone without Damon, now he knew he couldn't blame him, he would have been the same way at first. Okay now he really had to get out of the house.

* * *

**At the Grill**

It wasn't even noon yet, Matt had just now arrived and started pulling the chairs off the tables and putting them around the tables, Damon walked in,

"Hey man, we don't open until another thirty minutes," Matt explained.

"I just needed a drink," Damon shrugged,

"You run out at your place?" Matt asked,

"Nope, just family drama taking place and I needed to get out," Damon sitting down at the bar, Matt came over and poured Damon his usual bourbon.

"Have one with me," Damon seriously,

"Why?" Matt asked,

"Because you had helpful information the last time we spoke, I wanted someone to pick at something with me," Damon seriously.

"Alright, but I am not suddenly going to start doing your dirty work for you," Matt pouring a glass of bourbon and sitting it beside him, when he walked around he found his glass on the other side of Damon,

"Come on man, really every time you have a drink you are going to save a place for Mr. Saltzman?" Matt sitting down,

"Even if you somehow were as helpful as he was you would still come in second," Damon half smiling.

"Fair enough, so, what's up?" Matt asked,

"I don't like that Shane guy, why would he be helping miss judgy get her powers back unless to use her for something?" Damon asked.

"Maybe he is tied to those hunters, I mean he is the one that showed you guys how to stop Elena's hallucinations right? And you had to have a hunter of a potential hunter to make his first vampire kill, maybe that tattoo us some sort of a map," Matt drinking the offered bourbon. Damon knew it was already a map to a cure supposedly but kept the information from Matt, he gave a half smile but then his face turned into the questionable look.

"You know, you are not as useless as I thought you were," Damon glancing at Matt.

"Thanks, I think," Matt a bit confused over the statement,

"So the tattoo, hypothetically speaking is a map, to what does it lead to exactly?" Damon asked out loud, the bar was quiet, just the two of them putting their heads together to think,

"Well Shane was going on and on about that rock and it being a gravestone for that Silas guy right, maybe he knows the location of that burial site of Silas or maybe the tattoo is a map for the location of Silas?" Matt threw out.

"What if Shane is Silas and he is trying to get Bonnie back into business with the hocus pocus stuff and the map is for his dead lover's burial site and he would then need Bonnie to bring back his dead lover who holds the key for the cure to vampirism?" Damon having a light bulb turned on in his head.

"Thanks brother, I gotta run," Damon about to disappear,

"What if its not a cure, what if they are both a weapon to wipe out vampires all over the world?" Matt seriously. Damon's heart just took a jump over the Wickery Bridge, there had to be a cure, I mean sure he loved Elena either way but he had wanted her to have a different kind of life not having to fight the blood lust every second of every day, it took him centuries to gain control over it,

"A weapon, Silas did want to turn his lover into an immortal," Damon thinking, but maybe he was also right, maybe there was a cure, a cure that Silas' dead lover was the key to.

"Supposedly that Silas guy is immortal, and if you don't know how to at least weaken him, he may be dangerous to all of us and none of us will be safe," Matt seriously. Damon had to get back to Stefan, he had to tell him about the new theories that they had came up with, he couldn't leave town just yet, but would he still want to help them with the supposedly cure?

"Sorry Matt, I've gotta go now, you've been extremely helpful," Damon swiftly leaving and in his place was money to cover both drinks. Matt was left to ponder about Silas and his dead lover by himself.


	4. Freaking out

This Chapter has been revised a little. Thank you all for taking an interested in this story and for taking the time to review it.

* * *

Elena tried calling Bonnie but she didn't pick up, she then tried calling Jeremy,

"_You have reach Jeremy Gilbert, I can't get to the phone so please leave a message." _

This only added to Elena's fears, everything and everyone was crashing in on top of her,

"_It's your fault that Bonnie's mom is a vampire, Bonnie also lost her grams by unsealing the tomb, which was also your fault, you are better off dead," _Katherine's voice plaguing her again. Quickly she called Damon,

"Hey what's up Elena?" Damon asked,

"Um, can you come over, I need you," Elena sounding panicked,

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Damon worriedly, he had just finished telling Stefan his theories that Matt and he had come up with and reluctantly Stefan decided to try and talk to Klaus about it.

* * *

**At Elena's**

When Damon got to Elena's house he was now a bit worried about her, what had made her panic so, he noticed the door wasn't smashed in, and was closed, he took it as a good sign, at least it didn't seem as if she was in any immediate danger, he rushed in, there wasn't any noise in the downstairs half, so he made his way up the stairs to her room, at first when he entered he didn't see her, until he rounded the bed and saw her staked in the chest, but luckily whoever done the staking missed her heart. He moved over and held her as he swiftly pulled the stake out. Her back arched as she screamed out,

"Damon," Elena softly,

"I'm here, who did this?" Damon asked as he held her head.

"I…I thought, since all this is all my fault, I thought everyone else would be better off if I wasn't around anymore," Elena starting to cry again.

"Why, why did you do this!?" Damon pissed,

"Stefan, he hates what I have become and Bonnie, she lost her grams and her mother…she is a vampire, and I killed Jeremy, they all hate me," Elena cried.

"No, Elena, no, who told you that?" Damon asked,

"When I had those hallucinations Katherine appeared, she said it had all been my fault, all of it happened because of me, and she said I was just like her now and once Stefan had found out what and who she truly was he hated her, and now he hated me, none of it would have happened if it wasn't for me," Elena cried harder.

"Shh, no one hates you, I turned Bonnie's mother, Bonnie lost her grams because she was old, and you were hallucinating when you killed Jeremy, none of it was your fault and you're going to stop comparing yourself to Katherine, you are not Katherine," Damon seriously.

"Aren't I, I fell for Stefan and you! You even said I was more like Katherine than you thought," Elena seriously.

"Elena, I was pissed off when I said that and Katherine never loved me, she just used me as a toy, for her own pleasure," Damon seriously.

"You need to feed, you sit still, I'll go get you some food," Damon swiftly disappearing, a few minutes later he was back with the next door neighbor who he had compelled,

"Damon, I…" Elena being interrupted,

"Just fucking feed Elena," Damon seriously pissed that she had staked herself. Elena moved her hands to capture the woman's wrist, then gently sunk her fangs into her wrist. Two minutes later Damon pulled Elena away and he bit his own wrist and made the woman drink, healing her. He took the woman back home and compelled her to sleep it off, he returned to Elena, she still was in her blood stained shirt,

"Can I trust you to go shower?" Damon asked, Elena nodded,

"Then we can talk about Stefan," Damon pushing her into the bathroom. After twenty minutes Elena came out, her hair damp but smelling gorgeous. She had a towel around her as she went over to her closet,

"I know about the breakup," Damon softly. Elena closed her eyes, she didn't want to talk about it now, but she felt like she would explode if she didn't at least get her confession of love out there, he had to know.

"It was because of you," Elena softly, Damon was secretly gloating inside but he wondered if her love for him was real? He turned her around, Elena had her eyes shut, a tear slipped out, Damon took his thumb and wiped her tears away,

"Elena, do you really love me?" Damon asked.

"I mean this isn't like all those other times that I kissed you and you kissed me is it?" Damon asked.

"I…my feelings, when I was human, I had feelings for you, they magnified when I became a vampire, you challenge me, you consume me with such passion, Stefan always made me feel safe and like he would never die, and to tell you the truth, I am a scared of feeling that such love," Elena seriously, Damon couldn't hold back from kissing her lips and he didn't want to. She kissed him back, after a few minutes she pushed him away,

"Damon, stop, I cant, not right now, give me a few days to calm down, to stop feeling so paranoid my emotions are raging," Elena explained.

"Elena, I love you," Damon holding her head,

"I love you too Damon, its just, me and Stefan just broke up, and I think I just need to, I need some space," Elena explained.

"Elena," Damon sounding as if he was upset,

"Damon, its over and done with, me and Stefan, there is no going back to that but I cant just jump into a new relationship with you the day after I broke up with your brother, its going to take time, just know that I do love you, that we will have a relationship, Stefan and I are still friends, and you will be helping me with controlling my feeding and this vampire stuff, but I need a break from having a relationship with anyone right now, I've at least gotta get some control over this blood lust thing," Elena explained.

"Alright, but I better not have to wait a whole century," Damon seriously, Elena held his cheek,

"I promise you wont have to wait that long, trust me, the way you make me feel, just by being near, I am sure it wont be too long at all, I just cant go parading it around Stefan," Elena seriously, he nodded,

"What happened to you loving Saint Stefan who always allowed you to make your own choices for yourself? Even if it meant you getting killed?" Damon softly.

"I've changed Damon, I am sure out of all the people that know me you see that better than anyone, he always made me feel safe, and after my parents died I found a way to continue living my life because of him, but you, you challenge me, you consume me with such passion, that's why I am afraid I'm turning into Katherine, because I have fallen for you both," Elena letting a tear escape. Damon gave her a half smile at her undying love confession toward him, he held her head,

"Elena, you are nothing like Katherine, I was more like Katherine than you'll ever be, you have compassion, you are capable of loving, you have a preservation for life, and you are willing to give your life for those you love, Katherine is not capable of any of that, she sold her family and her friends out without blinking, remember tomb vampires, you tried to give your life up so Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, and even me could live," Damon seriously but softly as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He gently leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled away Elena was staring at him,

"Thank you Damon, for being here when I needed you," Elena softly,

"Anytime Elena, you know, I think I'm going to like being your knight in rusty armor," Damon giving her his half smile.

"Rusty armor?" Elena confused,

"Remember, I don't like people to know that I do good things, because they will always expect…" Damon being interrupted,

"Because they will always expect you to do good things, I remember and your secret is safe with me," Elena smiling as she rubbed his hand. With other women he was pushy and would have his way with them but with her he wanted it to last for eternity, an eternity of exploring each other. Slowly he pulled away,

"You should know Stefan is planning on leaving after the Lockwood's party, I don't know if he has changed his mind since the new theories me and Matt came up with," Damon seriously.

"Its probably for the best, I wouldn't want to be responsible for making him go all ripper again by being in a relationship with you, and I have more respect for him then to go parading our relationship in his face, wait, since when did you and Matt start tossing around theories?" Elena worriedly.

"Don't worry, he isn't going to be teaming up with me, I think he is trying to replace Ric, or maybe he just feels sorry for me because I leave Ric's chair empty beside me and a drink in his place at the bar all the time," Damon shrugged.

"What theories?" Elena asked,

"Its nothing to worry your pretty little head about, so, I've gotta go get ready for this shindig at the Lockwoods, are you alright?" Damon asked.

"Hey Damon," Elena grabbing his attention,

"What is it?" Damon asked,

"Why are you being so unlike yourself?," Elena seriously. Damon looked at her confusedly,

"I love you Elena and its because I love you that I cant be selfish with you, I want to take this slow with you, I want this to last, for eternity, I don't want to hurt you," Damon seriously as he stared in her eyes. Elena was speechless, he was completely in love with her, she had no idea that she, one girl could turn the bad boy into such a great guy,

"So, you will let me know when it's the right time?" Damon asked as he gave her a smirk,

"Yeah," Elena giving him a small smile,

"Just for the record, you have yet to tame this wild beast, just my relationship with her, so don't think I will be persuaded to do anything with your chick friends, or any other friends of yours," Damon explained. Elena smiled,

"I only ask you to keep them from getting killed, that's all, and I have no plans to tame the wild beast," Elena explained as she gave him a small kiss to the cheek,

"Well, I've gotta go get ready for this thing, you better be there," Damon giving her a smirk as he left.


	5. Excitement at the Lockwoods

This chapter has been revised a little.

* * *

**At Lockwood's Party**

Elena had drove herself, no one knew of her breakup with Stefan yet, she didn't want to be here at this party, sure she wasn't too upset over the breakup but she didn't want to spend time around a bunch of human blood temptations either, but here she was, standing there in the doorway, she took a strangled breathe in, and let it out slowly, she didn't know if she wanted to see Bonnie and Caroline, feeling guilty for what happened in their lives all because she fell in love with Stefan, shouldn't she be hating him, this was as much of his fault as it was hers.

Slowly she took a step in, a tray of champagne glasses came by, Elena swiftly reached out and grabbed one, she was already getting a headache, she made her way out to the back lawn, making her single entrance in a black simple dress, Damon was out in the lawn already, making small talk with Liz, when he looked up, their eyes locked and she gave him a small smile, he gave her a serious but soft smile back, he always loved how she dressed up in such gorgeous dresses, even now in a simple black dress she could make it look absolutely gorgeous on her, his pants were getting a little tighter as he stared at her knowing that simple fact that she loved him back, that she was his now.

"Excuse me Liz," Damon excusing himself and making her way to Elena, by the time he reached Elena Stefan had found her,

"Hello brother," Damon acknowledging him, fighting the jealousness his body was raging with his brother standing near Elena,

"I suppose she told you?" Stefan asked,

"Stefan, lets not go into details here, we are here to have a relaxing evening, or to try at least, by the way we aren't dating just yet," Elena rubbing her temples,

"Of course," Stefan knowing her head hurt from being around all these blood banks.

"Shall we," Damon having his hand out for Elena,

"Sure," Elena softly, putting her hand in his, being escorted out to the lawn,

"Freaking out yet?" Damon asked,

"Just a headache, I really didn't want to come to this thing anyway," Elena grumbled.

"Well, I could say every time you feel tempted of ripping someone's throat out we could kiss, but then it would just be a full blown make out session, which would be breaking your rules," Damon smirked, Elena smiled a little,

"Hmm, tempting as that sounds Stefan is around, but I would settle for something stronger, is there anything stronger here?" Elena asked,

"I thought you might need this," Damon pulling out a flask, Elena gave him her glass, she unscrewed the flask top and smelt,

"Mmm, bourbon," Elena sighed,

"You know, eating is a good way to help with the cravings," Damon explained,

"Okay, lets get some food," Elena drinking a little from the flask, she gave it back to Damon, he escorted her to the food and they got a plate, Elena suddenly became tense, Damon had one hand on her back and felt her tense,

"Hey Elena, how you doing?" Caroline asked, Bonnie being beside her,

"Um, I'm fine, how are you guys?" Elena asked, Caroline noticed Damon touching Elena,

"Elena?" Caroline confused,

"Um, me and Stefan broke up, its over between us," Elena explained.

"Oh, um, okay, I guess we will get the scoop later?" Bonnie asked,

"Yeah, sure, a girls night," Elena agreeing, they walked away,

"Breathe Elena," Damon whispered, he felt her rib cage expand and deflate,

"Come on, get your food, and we'll go find a table," Damon seriously. She nodded and got food and they went to find a table, Elena looked around,

"They don't hate you," Damon softly,

"No, soon I will be with you and they think you are the bad guy, their sacrifices, everything that happened to them, was all for nothing, I am a vampire now," Elena explained.

"You are paranoid, you let Katherine get to you, and you are still letting her win," Damon softly, after a while, Elena nodded,

"You're right," Elena eating, she didn't like the feelings and emotions still floating around in her.

"You know what, you need friend time, why don't you have girl's night tonight, I've got to talk to Stefan and see if he talked to Klaus about the theories I came up with tonight," Damon eating, Elena looked up,

"They are talking now," Elena explained,

"I didn't know Klaus was invited to this thing," Elena confused. Damon glanced back, Caroline and Tyler were having a fight out in the open and ended with Caroline slapping Tyler in the face, one that no vampire didn't even need their supersonic hearing ability to hear it. Damon sat there as he watched Klaus stand in between them to protect Caroline. Elena got up,

"Hey, where are you going?" Damon asked,

"I've gotta go to her, she is my friend Damon," Elena seriously, Damon got up,

"I'll go see what's going on with Klaus being here," Damon walking with Elena up to the guys, Elena went to find Caroline, she found her heading out the door with Bonnie following behind.

"Hey, Care, are you alright?" Elena coming up to Caroline,

"I'm fine, just great, me and Tyler broke up because he thinks there is something going on between me and Klaus, but unlike you I show my pain, you are just like Katherine, already ready to move on with Damon," Caroline shouted. Elena felt as if someone stabbed her in the stomach with that comment, she eased her way down to the patch of grass in the front yard, she tried to breathe, she was panicking again, that fear that they all hated her. Stefan had walked away from Klaus, Tyler, Klaus' other hybrid, and Damon, he found Elena outside on the front lawn. He couldn't be with her anymore, and now she was with Damon, but she was panicking,

"Elena, are you alright?" Stefan asked,

"You, you are at fault for this just as much as mine!" Elena taking out her feelings on Stefan, she had him slammed into a nearby tree in seconds, Stefan had been caught off guard,

"All this, everyone, Caroline being a vampire, Tyler being a hybrid, Bonnie, she lost her grandmother because I fell in love with you, why the fuck did you stay, why did you have to know me? I have lost everything because of you!?" Elena shouted as tears ran down her face. Damon felt something was off, he ran off in the direction Elena had gone off toward Caroline, he found them at the corner of the house, Elena fighting Stefan, Stefan fighting Elena.

"Both of you have got to chill out, you want to undo what we just did to get the council members back on our asses?" Damon seriously, Stefan thought about it for a few seconds, then let Elena go,

"Elena, let him go," Damon seriously, she glanced at him,

"He is at fault just as much as me, I am not Katherine! I will never be Katherine!" Elena snarled out,

"I know that Elena, everyone knows that," Damon explained,

"He made me lose everything everyone that was so important to me, everyone I was trying to keep safe, they all sacrificed their lives for me and for what, I am still dead, I am still a vampire," Elena shouted.

"Elena, look at me, Elena," Damon strongly, she looked at Damon,

"You have to let him go," Damon seriously, Elena looked at Stefan, she knew he was Damon's brother and meant something to him. Slowly she let Stefan go,

"Come on we are getting out of here," Damon seriously, he grabbed Elena not forcefully but tight enough to show he was upset with her. Stefan straightened his clothes, now he was labeled the bad brother at least in Elena's eyes, and what she said had been true, if he hadn't had come back she wouldn't have lost anyone. As they were about to walk to their cars they saw Klaus with Jeremy,

"What is he doing with Jeremy?" Elena confused, Damon could tell it wasn't a good time for her to see something like that,

"Damon, what is he doing with him?" Elena about to freak out again.

"Elena, lets go," Damon having a grip on her, Stefan saw what was going on, Damon threw his Camaro keys to Stefan, took the hint to go follow Klaus and Jeremy and nodded. Damon and Elena went back to the boarding house.


End file.
